Durendal
One of the two blades forged by Arthor Pendragon; the fearsome weapon known as 'Durendal' was originally among this pair of Dawnbringers, in the hands of Tristian the Betrayer. Once amongst the Order of Light, Tristian betrayed his allies and wielded this weapon as an infamous Occultist. In time his Depravity seeped into the once pure and pristine blade, mutating it into the irrevocably corrupted weapon it is today. Since his time the blade has fed off the Depravity of some of the most influential Occultists ever to have breathed Valmasian air, drawing its bloodthirsty orange edge close to the throat of prosperity many times throughout the course of history. __ToC__ Powers * Vastly augments the user's spiritual power, in exchange for the steady corrosion of their mind and soul. On par with the fabled Dawnbringer, Durendal's own blade commands similarly devastating might. *Cannot be destroyed by mortal hands; originally wrought by higher powers, only an Angel could possibly dismantle such a weapon. Durendal is rivaled by precious few blades across the world. *Draws in the depraved, desperate and yearning souls from across the land toward it's corrupting influence. The cursed sword acts as a beacon to all those who might be willing to give their souls to darkness and despair. In the hands of an influential wielder, one who bears Durendal can form an army brought together by unanimous evil. Dangers * Durendal burdens its wielder with the screams of the unrelenting legions of depraved souls doomed to burn forever within the stars. These innumerable, voiceless echoes of potent Depravity are audible only to the weapon's bearer, and condemns them to share in their suffering as a link between the living and the eternally dead. Unfortunately the effect is more than tangible; over time, one who wields Durendal will be conquered of their resolve against these cries of madness, and succumb to insanity driven by the countless evil souls that resonate their voices through the tainted blade. * The hilt of this dark sword does not take kindly to bearers of Holy magic, perhap owing to the intent of it's original wielder; Durendal harshly scalds the hands of the meek and will not serve one who coddles the Light. An unwary exorcist's careless touch to the weapon can leave severe, lifelong burns if they are so deserving of the cursed sword's unforgiving ire. Only a Magi of light who has lost their way and willingly immersed themselves in Depravity may win the blade's favor, though a twisted Exorcist has yet to wield this sword of the dead. *A wielder of Durendal will experience extreme insomnia. The Depraved Dead burning within the stars forever bludgeon the sword's wielder with phantom shrieks, filling their dreams and thoughts. Not even the waking moments of the weapon's current possession are granted complete peace; silence is an invaluable mercy, and while one who has condemned themselves to wield this weapon will never know tranquility, the horrifying nightmares and abysmal outcries that will fill their dreams until they are plucked from this world condemn them to eternal night terrors. Wielders *'Ro'tro, '''of the Tenebris Aurora *'Tristian the Betrayer,' formerly of the Order of Light * '''Quorin Silvertongue', Master Summoner *'Eline Sakete, '''the Dark Empress * '''Tobias Locke', the Sin of Pride * Persapius, '''Third Master Necromancer & Imposter of Kudlak Malpercius * '''Sinh Mourn, '''Ascended Infernus, Imperfect Yokai & unrelenting warrior * '''Antoinette Avharain, Tilandre's Dark Wolf Queen/Princess of Byson * Tinker Falco the Imperfect, the modified Queen of Nostvale * Eutan Haruke, lich and fallen lord of Mormegil * My'aell, the Dreadlord * Calliope Kastra, the Sin of Envy * Lasswell, The Champion of Loranthis * Lorelei, Wraith of Loranthis Category:Artifacts